Changed
by dazzledbyu88
Summary: What would happen if Bella was bitten by Laurent that day in the meadow? What would happen is she became one of the Volturi? And what would happen if she was sent to kill one of the Cullens? Read and find out!
1. The mission

Changed

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except for Anna. Everything else is Stephanie's. **

Chapter 1- The Newest Member

I sat in my room, staring at the same ceiling that I had been looking at for the past 25 years of my existence. This was part of my usual routine; after Edward left I was never the same. I was simply a shell, my eyes had no light, my face showed no emotion with the exception of the pain that slipped through my shell walls. Sometimes I wished so badly that I could sleep, but sadly I couldn't. You see after Edward left I was desperate to find something, anything of his to hold on to. I was stupid, and I didn't listen to my dad or Edwards warnings and I went to the meadow, were Laurent bit me. The werewolves had pulled him off of my but the damage was already done and there was no one there to save me. But I guess I had gotten my wish. I was dead, but with that wish came a whole new price to pay. The price of living forever. Desperate for finding a way out of eternal suffering I headed to the Volturi. I knew they would be the only one's that could help me. Instead of grating my wish that had convinced me to become one of them. They thought my powers would be useful to them. I finally decided that I would, maybe if I could do something with my life I might be able to move on. As a vampire I had acquired the ability to go into other peoples bodies and control them. I've never really liked that power and I only used it when I had to. I could block other vampire's powers and I could also see people I've met, at any time at any place, even in the past. And my last power, my favorite, I had the power to be invisible. I could slip away at any moment, as if I was never there…

Being with the Volturi was great. It took my mind off things. Even though some of the things I was forced to do, frightened me, nothing frightened me more than having to relive the memories of Edward. I was the only member of the family who had a different diet than the others. I had made a vow to myself that I would never hurt a human being. However I was still expected to carry out my 'missions.' I had been assigned to take out any of the vampires that have not been following the rules. I would go alone on these missions because I was the best hunter, and besides from Jane, the most powerful. Surprisingly enough I actually liked my new family, they really weren't that bad and Aro had become like a brother to me. I sick, twisted one but nevertheless a brother who cared about me. I was sitting in my room, doing nothing, a dangerous thing to do for someone with my memories. I was wondering when I would get my new assignment, when Aro came into my room and gave me just that. He told me there had been a newborn vampire that was killing people in the Swiss Alps.

"What's its name?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"Her name is Anna, last we heard of her she had been in Geneva," he replied back.

I simply nodded and dashed out of the house, into my black Lexus. I drove fast, wanting to begin my assignment as soon as possible. It didn't take me long to reach Switzerland, only about half an hour, maybe 45 minutes. I parked my car outside the city and continued on foot, smelling for any traces out vampires. Finally, after a whole hour of looking I picked up on her scent. I followed it and to my horror, I smelled something else with it. It was something that I hoped my heart would never have to bear again. It was Edward.


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer- If I owned any of the characters except for Anna, do you think I would be here? **

Chapter 2- Heartbreak

**EPOV **

I hated this, I felt completely useless. I was sitting next to Anna, in our home in Switzerland, waiting for some random person to come and try to kill us. Alice had seen a vision that someone from the Volturi would try to attack so here I was, with Anna. Anna, the strange girl that had randomly appeared at our doorstep needing a place to live. Anna the girl my parents had set me up with and forced me to propose to. I seriously resented that. And don't get me wrong, the girl was nice but she just wasn't my Bella. As much as she looked like her she just was not her. I know they were trying to make me happy again but how could I be happy with the fact that Bella had died because I wasn't there to protect her. How could I be happy with anyone but my Bella? But I played along, smiling as a reflex whenever my family looked at me. I wanted to make them happy, I had put them through so much over the past 25 years. I was completely in the dark. I didn't hunt, I didn't play music anymore, I didn't talk to my family, and I never left my room. Poor Emmett had to bring blood for me to drink just so I wouldn't die. I had hurt my family so much and if marrying Anna and pretending to be happy would make them happy, then that is what I had to do. But underneath the fake smile, and the small pecks I gave and received I was dieing more and more on the inside everyday.

**BPOV**

Fearful as I was I followed the scent. It lead to a beautiful, secluded little mansion built in the Alps. I was cautious now, I knew if it was them they would be waiting. _But why would it be them? They didn't associate with the other vampires. _I slowly began to blend in with my surroundings until I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Then I silently crept into the house. It was dark inside; they had defiantly been expecting me. I was sure it was them by now, the smell, was so unbearable I almost lost it. But I knew it had to be now or never. I followed her scent up the stairs, I wasn't afraid of anyone catching me. How can you catch something that you couldn't see? The scent led to a room, I opened it a crack, barely noticeable. It was her.

"Edward, don't leave me," a voice pleaded. The words hurt me so much.

"Don't worry Anna, I won't leave you," _he_ whispered. "I promise." And then suddenly I lost it. I was sobbing. I ignored the confusion at my tears, since vampires couldn't cry. I burst through the door giving both of them heart attacks, turned off my power and screeched at the top of my lungs. "LIAR!"

"Bella?" Edward's voice barely managed, his face held so much pain, and surprise, and love I had to turn away.

This set off a whole new set of tears, the way he said my name brought back so many memories. It was all too much. I wanted to run so bad, but my legs wouldn't let me.

I scrutinized the look at their faces, the girl Anna was scared, she was clinging to Edward so tightly, that if Edward weren't a vampire, would cut off the circulation to his blood. _Good. _However Edward had his arm around her shoulders, my face contorted from the pain. The look on Edward's face was so full of pain. I almost felt jealous of Edward; he had been able to move on, while I was still reminded of my heartbreak every day of my existence. I wanted to kill her so bad, and I would, but I knew it would break Edward. Just as it had broken me when he left.

"What?"" I asked annoyed. I wanted to get this over with; the sooner I was out of her the better.

"Bella what happened to you? Why are you a vampire? And, not to be rude, but why are you here?" His voice was shaking.

"After you left Laurent attacked me," I replied simply.

"Oh, Bella…"Edward breathed out in sympathy.

"I don't need your symphony _Edward," _I snapped.

He was taken back by the venom in my voice, obvious hurt on his face. It made me cringe inside to see him like that, but some part of me felt better because of it.

"So whose your _friend_?" I asked casually.

"Her name is Anna," he replied wary. "And you still didn't answer my question."

I scrutinized my victim to be. She looked so like me as a human. Even though she was a vampire she looked, average, she looked almost exactly like me except with bright burgundy eyes.

"Anna," I said, looking strait into her eyes. "Do you know about the Volturi?" I asked calmly.

"N-n-no," she stammered nervously, she was lying I could tell.

"Well then let me inform you, we are an ancient family of vampires, the leaders of our world," I said nonchalantly. I glanced at Edward and saw he was confused.

"What do you mean we Bella?" he asked suspiciously.

I laughed, secretly shaking off my nerves of being in the same room with Edward.

"I am one of them now," I replied simply.

"Bella how could you?" he said getting angry. He stalked up to me and looked down into my face. I felt his perfect cool breath and secretly enjoyed it. "You know what kind of vampires they are, they're bad Bella!" he exclaimed.

I looked into his eyes, my eyes full of venom and hurt. "That's my family you're talking about," I snapped and turned away from him. "Speaking of family where is yours?"

"We split up, Alice saw a vision and thought it would be a threat to Anna but now I can see that-"

"Oh Edward, are you trying to say that I'm not a threat to your precious little Anna? Well that's where you're wrong. I have orders to kill her."

"What?!" he asked, with a look of disgust and anger in his eyes. "How could you? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Well, first off I have every right to kill her, she has broken the rules and must be punished. As for me well, I have no soul right?" I snapped in a matter-of-factly voice.

"What do you mean? Anna wouldn't do that!" He was very angry now and it made me happy for some twisted reason.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain her eyes?" I challenged.

"Her eyes are naturally that color."

I snorted. "Uh huh, yeah sure Edward. Try reading my mind, I want to show you something."

"But I can't read your mind remember?"

"Just do it Edward, you have forgotten how much I've changed haven't you? I'm not little Miss Bella Swan anymore," I explained to him.

He was quiet for a moment, still not releasing Anna. Then finally he spoke in a voice so soft, "You're still my Bella."

"No I'm not. I'm nobody's Bella, I'm nobody's anything!" my voice cracked as tears burst from my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, what have I done" he said, stepping away from Anna and coming over to me. I was frozen in place, our eyes never leaving each other. His fingers brushed against my cheek, sending a light shock between us. At the moment it happened so suddenly neither of us could react. Anna was gone; she had bolted out of the house as soon as Edward had let go of her. I pulled away from Edward bewildered for a minute.

"Dam it!" I said punching the wall, leaving a slight dent. "Oh, sorry Edward," I blurted out quickly. I needed to follow her. I dashed out of the door in a blink of a human eye. I was no longer clumsy and crossed the rocky terrain with ease. Of course it didn't take long for a pair of strong pale arms to pull me back.

"What!" I screeched, turning around to face him.

"Bella calm down!"

"I can't Edward! Innocent people are doing to die if I don't do my job! Now let go of me," I demanded, my voice was very calm and yet so frightening it even surprised me.

"Bella, it's okay, she's good, just calm down!" he exclaimed, looking straight at me with his honey colored eyes. He set his hands on my shoulders and secretly tried to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed, and brushed past him. He quickly caught up with me.

"Bella, what happened to you?" his velvety voice asked me, calm and concerned.

"Do you really not know?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes Bella, please just tell me," he pleaded. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Okay, but you asked for it," I warned him. He nodded. "Read my mind Edward I'll let you. It's too long to explain.

I felt a slight pressure in my head and allowed it through. Once I was sure he was there, I opened up the drawer that held all of my painful memories, and laid them out for him to read.

**Okay guys, here's chapter 2! Please read and reply!! I hope you like it. And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS:D**

**Luv,**

**Dazzledbyu88**


	3. Changes

**Hey guys!! Thanks for my reviews!! Here's chapter three of changed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm soooooo greedy and I want as many replies as I can get, even if they're bad. But I'm only 13 so sorry if you think I suck att writing, I really hope I don't!! PLEASE R&R!! Thanks!!!**

**Dazzledbyu88**

Chapter 3- Changes

**EPOV**

You couldn't possibly try to even comprehend the pain Bella's memories brought back to me and I instantly knew why she was so different. It was all because of me. I saw her, all alone, suffering every single minute because of _me_. I had caused her so much pain, in order to protect her, but what good did it do? I only ended up putting her through more pain and in even more danger by leaving her with a pack of dogs! When I came across her relationship with Jacob Black I started to hope that she had moved on, but she never did. And when I came to the day in the meadow, where Laurent bit her, I grew furious. Like I needed to kill something but was once again engulfed in the pain of Bella's years without me with the Volturi. She still never recovered. I could see that, she was like a shell and today was the first time she had allowed emotion back into her life. I looked at her, her face was turned away but she was obviously fighting tears back. Then suddenly, I came across a vision. A vision of Anna. I saw her running through a small town. It was dark and the world blurred around her as she ran. I saw her go into a dark ally. She was walking towards a moving bundle. I squinted and realized that the bundle was people, tied up and squirming in fear as she walked towards them. And then she killed them, innocent people. Sucked the blood right out of them and simply walked away. Horror struck my face and I instantly knew why Bella was here. Sensing that I was done she pushed me back out of her head, sending me back into the dark, empty blank in her mind.

**BPOV**

I patiently waited as Edward sorted through my painful memories. I've never dared to open up that drawer and hurt and pain washed over me as I relived the memories with Edward. I watched his face change from confusion, to guilt, to pain, horror and finally to realization. I pushed him out of my mind and the two of us sat there in silence. I glanced over at Edward; he was thinking very hard and seemed to be wondering what to say to me.

"Bella… I saw Anna when I was in your head…what was that?"

I turned back to him with an annoyed look on my face.

"That, was your girlfriend or whatever attacking a small village and killing innocent people," I replied in a matter of fact voice.

"That's not possible. Anna's a vegetarian she's been in my family for 10 years, I think I would know if see was murderer," Edward challenged.

"Well I think _I _would know seeing as how one of my gifts is to see a persons past, present, and future," I snapped.

We were silent for a minute.

"Look Edward, I really have to go I'm sorry but-"

"No Bella I'm sorry, I saw what happened to you after I left," he said honestly, smoldering me with his golden eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you leave?" I asked, on the verge of sobs.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed, he walked over to me and embraced me, I was in too much pain right now to resist his loving touch. Even his smell was enough to calm some of the waves of hysteria rushing through me. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I was trying to protect you, it was too dangerous, if I ever hurt you, which I accomplished unfortunately, I would not and can not live with my self," he managed miserably.

"Well it sure looked like you we're living with yourself and Anna just fine without me."

"Bella listen to me. Anna and I are engaged, but I don't love her," he said staring at me intensely, trying to get the concept into my mind. Wasn't happening.

"If you don't love her then why did you propose to her," I snapped.

"Because!" he exclaimed, angrily. "When I left you I was miserable, you can't even imagine. And then one day Anna came to our doorstep and she looked so much like you. My parents thought that having someone would be good for me. They convinced me to propose to her so that I would be happy. But Bella, you must know that I only did it to make them happy, I had hurt them so much, you have to understand," his golden eyes pleading for forgiveness. "The past decade has been one of the worst for me after I found out you died. Having Anna in the house was pure torture. She looked so much like you, and it hurt me, to be reminded of what I left behind and what I couldn't save every single day of my pathetic existence. Bella, I love you and only you," he said, still staring intensely into my eyes.

Tears were forming in my eyes now, _how could you say no to that?_ I looked up into his loving stare and replied, "I love you too."

Our lips met and time stopped. If I had a heart I knew it would not be beating. He filled his kiss with so much love and I returned the passion. There was no longer any boundaries between us, just him and I forever the way I had dreamt as a silly human love struck girl. But something told me that no matter how perfect this seemed, I had a long way off before my dream came true. That is, if I would ever get it.

**Anna's POV**

The minute I saw Bella I instantly knew she was here to kill me. Alice had mentioned something about this earlier, but I thought that I had done a fairly good job in making sue not to kill too many humans in one place. Guess I was wrong. I was barely paying attention to the conversation-taking place between my beautiful fiancée, who didn't seemed to be worried about my safety at all, desperately trying to find a way out. I watched, as fear took over me, the girl, Bella was clearly angry. She was screaming at my dear Edward and crying her eyes out. _Could vampires even cry?_ Finally she backed away from the door and I bolted out. Not stopping once to look back. I thought that my Edward was behind me but he was clearly not here. I thought that he was keeping her away from me and I stopped and waited in a secluded area by the creek. The girl wouldn't be able to track me by my scent if I had gone through the water. _How did that girl sneak up on us like that, I was finally making some progress with Edward! _Even though I was engaged to the love of my life, I always thought that there was something missing. I loved my dear Edward to death but I doubted he loved me back. Sure he would smile at me and kiss me lightly, but he never looked at me for too long. The worst part about it was that when he kissed me or looked at me, his eyes were so full of pain. I wanted to help him desperately but whenever I tried he pushed me away. Finally I began to ignore it, thinking about our wedding instead and constantly planning with Alice. Looked around the moonlit forest, searching for Edward and calling out to him with my mind. Nothing. I got up and began to cautiously search around for him. My throat ached and I promised myself I would go to France and quench it there on a pathetic useless human once Edward and I were safe. After five minutes of searching at vampire spend I found him, and _her. What was she doing here?_ I stayed hidden, watching my love and the strange girl sent to kill me. I was worried about Edward, what if that girl hurt him? I tried calling to him with my mind but he wasn't listening. His eyes were set on Bella.

"Bella listen to me. Anna and I are engaged, but I don't love her," I heard him say. My dead heart stopped and I felt the tears roll to my eyes.

"What?" I gasped to myself.

"If you don't love her then why did you propose to her," I heard Bella snap.

"Because!" he exclaimed, angrily, his eyes fierce. "When I left you I was miserable, you can't even imagine. And then one day Anna came to our doorstep and she looked so much like you. My parents thought that having someone would be good for me. They convinced me to propose to her so that I would be happy. But Bella, you must know that I only did it to make them happy, I had hurt them so much, you have to understand," his golden eyes pleading for forgiveness. "The past decade has been one of the worst for me after I found out you died. Having Anna in the house was pure torture. She looked so much like you, and it hurt me, to be reminded of what I left behind and what I couldn't save every single day of my pathetic existence. Bella, I love you and only you," he said. I felt like my nonexistent heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"I love you too," Bella said. _What!? You don't even know him you bitch! And what the hell?? Edward! How could you betray me like that, I love you! Edward, are you listening! _I screamed in my head as loud as I could, but he wasn't listening. He was _kissing_ the girl who had taken the one thing I loved in my existence. And in one night to! It was then I realized that Edward had never loved me. I gave one finally look at her, my eyes filled with hate and disdain. And then one finally glance of Edward, my heart filled with pain. I got up silently and ran through the woods, planning my revenge.

**Did you guys like it???? Well, I don't care if you loved it or thought it was cheese (don't ask) PLEASE REPLY:D**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Dazzledbyu88**


End file.
